


Just Saving My Love For You.

by orphan_account



Series: New Classics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm back, Love, M/M, mush, pinning, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been 5 months, is that too soon to declare your love for your boyfriend? Well, with Poe's luck it doesn't seem like he has a choice.





	Just Saving My Love For You.

     Poe had been dating Finn for the past five months. It surprised the both of them how well they sort of fell into each other's lives. The little things just sort of felt like the deck was stacked in their favor. Dumb things like Finn being a early riser, therefore being able to get his morning workout in and was still able to go and pick up coffee and a bagel for Poe, because he never eats breakfast . Or how Finn doesn’t eat the yellow candies because they are too close to the hue of cartoonish radioactive waste, while Poe loves eating yellow candies because once while he was growing up he asked his mother what color meant happiness and she innocently answered yellow. Or Finn’s preference to doing dishes and Poe’s preference to laundry. Poe always hording napkins and Finn’s constant need for them.

     Needless to say when Poe thought of them it just felt right, but he’s been holding off lately call it insecurities call it whatever but Poe has made a great effort in making sure that he doesn’t cause anything that could speed or start any trouble to this relationship. Including extra precautions to insure that he doesn’t drop the “L-bomb” too soon.

     Not saying he didn't have feelings for the other man. He did. Does. God knows he does. But all too often there's that voice in the back of his head meddling when Poe gets a little too comfortable, or even if a stray thought pushes itself into their future.thoughts like, _Would Finn enjoy the city? Would we move to the suburbs? Would they want to spend their lives in the always moving? What if they have a kid?_ It would usually be a quick snap back to reality but Poe's noticed that his mind like to linger on these thoughts. He shook his head as he came back to the present.

~*~*~*~

     After a 12 hour flight that featured high turbulence, which resulted to a delayed arrival, Poe Dameron needs a drink and a night in.

“Babe just head home I’ll pick up pizza and meet you at yours.” Finn spoke over the phone as Poe shuffled into a cab.. “I’ll see you soon.” Poe gruffed in response.

 

     Making his way into his apartment to find Finn cuddled on the couch watching the tv with Poe’s little orange and white jack russell terrier, lovingly named ‘bb’, was enough to melt away the stress and frustration of the day.

“Hey babe,” Poe greeted the man on the couch. Only to be offered a quick raise of his hand as acknowledgement. Bb ran to Poe jumping against Poe’s leg demanding attention, He sighed as he dropped his bags at the door and shrugged off his jacket and shoes, leaving the small pile by the door with no intention to do anything other than fall face first into the cushions and Finn and not get up for at least a week, maybe longer.

“There’s pizza in the kitchen.” Finn spoke distracted, as Poe sighed and trudged to the kitchen to find pizza and a six pack of Poe’s favorite craft beer as well. There was a swell of emotions going on in him. With a pile of three pizza slices in one hand two beers in the other, he made his way to the couch dropping himself next to Finn instantly leaning in to his body.

     Finn barely paid any mind to Poe’s insistent need to burrow into his back, as he continued watching the tv. Poe huffed, shoving one slice into his mouth as he laid the other slices on Finn’s thigh.

“So the flight was a thing.” Poe started. Finn grunted in response. Poe frowned. “I mean, whew. What. A. Day.” Poe continued.

“I bet babe.” Finn responded distracted. Leaning forward paying closer attention to the show.

     Wondering what had seemed to captivate his boyfriend's attention Poe turned to the TV. It was a competitive cooking show. Never something he would watch, maybe something that he’d let play in the background till he drifted to sleep.

     Poe was surprised by the small gasp he heard escape from the man beside him.

“He didn’t grab pork.” Finn murmured under his breath.

“What?”

“He didn’t grab pork, the dish they have to make is pork chops and he didn’t grab pork!” Finn was now sitting on the far edge of the couch. The two slices still balanced on his thigh.

      Poe smiled to himself. Another little perk of Finn is that watching any sort of dramatic or competitive shows is at least five times as entertaining with Finn. He couldn’t help but tease a little.

“Babe you know you're not on the show, right?” Poe smiled as he wrapped his arms around Finn’s middle.

“Poe. Shut up.”

      It was a realization when a homesick Poe had found a Telenovela that his Abuela would watch while she would babysit Poe. Passions de la Corazon. It played on his tv for a week just as something to fill the silence of his apartment. Finn would stop in occasionally and what had been just a auto play of episodes quickly transformed into planned nights with take out and the two of them.

      Finn's reaction toward the Telenovela was an unplanned gem. Anytime Rosalina and Juan Pablo’s marriage seemed to be threatened by war lords, unknown children, or secret twins, Finn had to pause the tv and take a lap around the apartment.

“Rosalina would never believe that Xiomara was Juan Pablo’s ex-lover there’s no way. She’s too smart.” Finn would narrate as he walks to the kitchen just to return empty handed.

“Babe, can we just finish the episode.” Poe groaned as this was the third time they stopped the episode tonight.

“Is Miguel Juan Pablo’s son?” Finn questioned, Poe opened his mouth. “No don’t answer. Press play.”

      Poe sighed as Finn nestled back on the couch with Poe, Pressing play hoping they could make it through this episode soon because there was a major twist coming up and Poe couldn’t wait till tomorrow to see Finn’s reaction.

 

     Poe smiled as he watched Finn sit at the edge unaware that he was holding his breath. The chef decided to create a vegan dish inspired by the pork chop dish. Poe nestled into his side, tipping his bottle back feeling the stress melt right out of him. He watched Finn's face contort in frustration as the chef fumbled around on tv.

“God I lo-” Poe stopped himself. Surprised at how easy the words almost slipped out. He looked at Finn waiting for a reaction.It seemed the slip hadn’t been acknowledged by the other man. “I-I’m going to get another beer.” He shuffled to the kitchen a little in awe of what almost happened.

    He raised the bottle to his lips losing his mind analyzing what just happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

      Another stressful day had just drawn to a close for Poe Dameron. There was a terrible notion repeating itself in the back of his head whispering it comes in threes. Today was an unusual day, he had a day off, a Tuesday. It was weird. With Finn busy at work Poe had plan to catch up on his favorite shows and do a whole lot of nothing with his day. That plan quickly changed when Bb made her way to the living room and spewed all over the floor.

    What started off as anger quickly was transformed into worry. Bb had been extremely sluggish, not at all as spry as her usual self. With multiple pet web md searches and multiple results of dog cancers. Poe found himself rushing into an emergency veterinary hospital, with a very sick Bb burrito-ed in multiple blankets.

    After an hour operation and what felt like a lifetime of judgmental stares from the receptionist, Bb was released after minor surgery and removal of small usb. Poe swears he has no idea how she was able to get that. After paper work and aftercare treatment, which included the loveliest pink cone to insure that Bb doesn’t harm the stitches, they made their way home.

     Poe had kept Finn up to date with the whole situation as calm and informational as he could. Because after all if there was one thing Poe could do it was keep a level head in stressful situations. Well crafted messages that included such gems like:

_BB IS DYING ITS CANCER_  
_Okay bb is not dying it’s not cancer_  
My dog is drugged up and i need help  
I am going to be a terrible father  
Can you bring her some hot dogs i feel so bad.

 

     Finn showed up that night with not only the hot dogs but also two new squeak toys and a bag of decorated dog biscuits

“I heard some one had a rough day.” Finn smiled making his way into the apartment

“Well Jess was ignoring my texts all day but i mean i wouldn’t say-” Poe teased.

     Finn snorted and scrunched his face.

“Shut up. Where's the little angel?”

     Poe’s face dropped in confusion. “I’m right here.”

     Finn pushed him out of the way with a laugh.

“That was lame you schmuck” He settled on the floor, leaning against the couch, gently running his fingers through Bb’s short fur.

      Poe left to the kitchen to warm up the hot dogs and prepare whatever left overs he had for him and Finn. they opted to eat on the floor as to not leave Bb alone for too long. Poe watched as Finn quietly cooed to his dog. He felt that familiar warmth grow in his chest again.

“I love,” Poe started just as Bb rolled over and whined in pain. “Love my dog.” he finished lamely as he went to retrieve more pain meds for Bb.

     He misses Finn’s smirk as he returns to the floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*

     So Poe had a plan. He had a great plan. Tonight is gonna be the night. It’s their Thursday night for pizza and bad tv. Poe couldn’t help smiling to himself as he maneuvered around the kitchen checking pans and mixing bowls. It’s suppose to be comfortable and enjoyable, but not tonight no tonight Poe was telling Finn he loves him. Apparently the words couldn’t help but slide out of his mouth. So Poe thought might as well bite the bullet and stop waiting for the perfect moment and just make it.

      The dining table looked hallmark-esqe. A rose bouquet in the center, candles surrounding. Poe even went out of his way to buy nice matching plates. He’s making a dish his dad says his mother would make on anniversaries, and his outfit is clean and pressed. Nothing is not perfect. Nothing is going wrong everything is coming up Poe. That is till his phone rings.

“Hello.” Poe answers as he takes a step back, so none of the sauce he’s currently stirring gets on his shirt.

“Hey babe, It’s me.” Finn greeted, his tone was off. Poe tried not to delve. “I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to be able to make it tonight.” Poe stopped stirring, looking around at his set up.

“O-oh yeah no problem.” trying to keep the light heartedness in his voice, as if he hadn’t had some secret plan that sort of just blew up in his face. “So is everything alright?”

‘Yeah yeah, Rey just needs me to help out with a family thing over at the Solo-Organa home.”

“Is it a Ben thing?”

“No, worse. It’s a Kylo thing.” Finn sighed into the receiver.

“Hmm, well it’s fine. Just know you’re missing out on Attack of the Killer Tomatoes.” Poe smiled.

“Yeah, yeah. Say that as if you haven’t been trying to get me to watch that like thirty times before.” Finn huffed a laugh. “Anyway, save me a slice.”

     Poe looked down at the dish he was preparing.

“No promises, babe. Love-” Poe panicked. _Not over the phone!_ He yelled at himself. “L-love to talk to you later.”

    There was a beat of silence where Poe was sure he ruined everything.

“Oh yeah, sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Finn answered distractedly as he ended the call.

     Poe was in deep, and this was terrible.

*~*~*~*

     Life is terrible, nothing good exist, and Poe Dameron is cursed. That’s the only logical solution. He has all these suspicions confirmed when his effort to take Finn out to a decent movie and dinner was halted by none other than his own Father.

“Dad!” Poe exclaimed. Jumping back into his apartment as his father lugged in a suitcase.

“Hey Mijo, help your father out. I’m not as young as you want me to be.” Poe pulled in the incredibly stuffed suitcase, as Kes made his way to the fridge. “I’m starving. On a plane for so long and all they have is bad food and a movie with Sofia Vergara and that small blonde woman.”

      Poe is placing the suitcase in the living room as Kes is digging around the fridge. He pulls out the leftover dish from the failed dinner attempt. Kes examines it for sometime before making his way to his son.

“Did you tell him?” Kes whispers loud enough it barely constituted itself as a whisper.

“He’s not here dad. No I haven’t gotten around to it.” Poe sighed. “I’m gonna try tonight though. And he’s due to be here any moment so if you could put that away.” he motioned to the dish. Kes scowled as he made his way to the suitcase.

“That dish only taste good fresh. So i’m going to eat it anyway, but come boy and look at your gifts.” Kes opened the suitcase to reveal the mystery of why the bag had been so heavy. Inside laid what may have been the entirety of the Guatemalan futbols teams merchandise.

“I brought you each a jersey, a flag, and a beanie.” Kes gushed as he threw it all along the couch. There was a knock at the door

“That's Finn. Okay dad just keep calm. Stay cool.”

“I am cool.”

“I was talking to myself.” Poe lifted himself to get the door.

      Finn stood at the door before catching a glance of Kes and pushing past Poe. Kes’s face brightened as Poe’s face dropped.

“Kes! Poe didn’t tell me-”

“Well I didn’t tell Poe so that’d be a surprise if he did.” Kes laughed as he greeted the young man with a hug.

      Poe stood by the door watching the happy reunion unfold.

“He brought gifts.”

“I brought gifts!!” Kes smiled as he unleashed the second coming of hurricane Guatemala.  
~~~~~

       The next morning, Poe was leaning against his counter sipping on a cup of coffee. He was upset that there was no opening to tell Finn he loved him while Finn and his dad obviously had too much catching up to do. The date night was a bust but a new plan was coming into light.

      Just as Poe was in too deep of a thought Finn entered the kitchen wearing the Guatemalan beanie. And suddenly Poe can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Hey.” Finn greeted. Poe was just so enamored for a moment.

“I love you,” There he said it! It’s done! Life was good all was well. “In that beanie.” you son of a bitch.

       Finn smiled as he put a scarf around Poe’s neck.

“And I love you in that scarf,” Finn laughed as he pulled out his phone. “Come on let's send a pic to your dad.”

       Kes is delighted to awake to fifteen new pictures of his son and his boyfriend smiling with a new enraptured look on his face.

*~*~*~*~~*~*

 

      Finally an easy day.

     Poe leaned against the counter sipping on his beer waiting for Finn to return with the pizza. He had come to the conclusion that the next time those three words slip past his lips he’s just going to ground down and accept it. Planning doesn't work. Forcing it doesn't work. The next opportunity, he swears.

     The door opened as Finn announced his arrival. He balanced the pizza in one hand and a six-pack of Poe’s favorite craft beer.

“Hey babe.” Finn smiled as he shuffled to place everything on the table. “You‘ve seemed a little stressed lately, so I got your favorite.” He gestured to the heated box.

     Curious Poe made his way to examine the contents of the box. There sat a pizza with Poe’s favorite toppings. Chicken, jalapenos, and pineapple. This was a rare occurrence since Finn hated pineapples and jalapenos, and was adamant that the only meat on pizzas should be pepperonis.

“Finn, you just might be my favorite thing ever.” Poe spoke as he shoved a slice into his mouth.

     Finn stood with a smug look on his face that Poe would’ve noticed if he wasn’t devouring his pizza. Finn just smiled and sighed.

“Well it’s only because I love you.” The smug look never left. Poe almost choked. As he tries to swallow without dying.

“What?” he gasps.

“Hmm? Oh I love you.” Finn walked to the kitchen, kissing Poe’s temple as he passes.

“Th-That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! I-I was waiting for the perfect moment.” Poe is in shock that must be the only reason his brain had decided to shut up right now. Finn broke him.

     The other man made his way into the fridge grabbing a coke.

“There’s no such thing as a perfect moment, babe. Love you though.”

     Again! Poe rubbed his forehead as if that would help his thought process.

“You just said it three times!”

      Finn made his way back to Poe wrapping him in his arms. He leaned his head close to Poe’s ear.

“I’ll say it a thousand times.” Finn murmured.

“I haven’t said it once.” Poe stated. Finn pulled back so they were both facing each other.

“Well . . .”

     Poe sucked in a breath as he tried to piece a coherent thought together.

“I love you. I’ve been in love with you for sometime now and i don’t think i’m ever gonna stop.” Poe gushed as Finn looked at him with stars in his eyes.

“I love you to the moon and back.” Finn joked.

“To the sun and back.”

“To a galaxy far, far away and back.”

“Damn I think you got me.”

“Forever and ever.”

“You schmuck, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> let's gush about Finn, yeah?
> 
> Finn-is-a-jedi.tumblr.com


End file.
